Races Humans
Humans “From the Dune Wastes of Afib, to the Northwilds of Oldavia and Skyrpathia, to the snow crowned peaks of the Iron Maw Mountains, to the sweltering jungles of the Anwardinian Inferno… Humans have not only bred, they have prospered. From their humble nomadic beginnings they rose up from the Ages of Darkness like titans to expand and settle every corner of Faerodorn. Never underestimate a human… They are capable of far more then theyve been given credit for…” '-Lord Therion Reyiuk Elven Archlord of the Emerond''' ' ' In the reckonings of most worlds, humans are the youngest of the common races, late to arrive on the world scene and short-lived in comparison to dwarves, elves, and dragons. Perhaps it is because of their shorter lives that they strive to achieve as much as they can in the years they are given. Or maybe they feel they have something to prove to the elder races, and that’s why they build their mighty empires on the foundation of conquest and trade. Whatever drives them, humans are the innovators, the achievers, and the pioneers of the world. ' ' A Broad Spectrum With their penchant for migration and conquest, humans are more physically diverse than other common races. There is no typical human. An individual can stand from 5 feet to a little over 6 feet tall and weigh from 125 to 250 pounds. Human skin shades range from nearly black to very pale, and hair colors from black to blond (curly, kinky, or straight); males might sport facial hair that is sparse or thick. A lot of humans have a dash of nonhuman blood, revealing hints of elf, orc, or other lineages. Humans reach adulthood in their late teens and rarely live even a single century. ' ' Variety in All Things Humans are the most adaptable and ambitious people among the common races. They have widely varying tastes, morals, and customs in the many different lands where they have settled. When they settle, though, they stay: they build cities to last for the ages, and great kingdoms that can persist for long centuries. An individual human might have a relatively short life span, but a human nation or culture preserves traditions with origins far beyond the reach of any single human’s memory. They live fully in the present—making them well suited to the adventuring life—but also plan for the future, striving to leave a lasting legacy. Individually and as a group, humans are adaptable opportunists, and they stay alert to changing political and social dynamics. ' ' Lasting Institutions Where a single elf or dwarf might take on the responsibility of guarding a special location or a powerful secret, humans found sacred orders and institutions for such purposes. While dwarf clans and halfling elders pass on the ancient traditions to each new generation, human temples, governments, libraries, and codes of law fix their traditions in the bedrock of history. Humans dream of immortality, but (except for those few who seek undeath or divine ascension to escape death’s clutches) they achieve it by ensuring that they will be remembered when they are gone. Although some humans can be xenophobic, in general their societies are inclusive. Human lands welcome large numbers of nonhumans compared to the proportion of humans who live in nonhuman lands. Exemplars of Ambition Humans who seek adventure are the most daring and ambitious members of a daring and ambitious race. They seek to earn glory in the eyes of their fellows by amassing power, wealth, and fame. More than other people, humans champion causes rather than territories or groups. ' ' Human Names and Ethnicities Having so much more variety than other cultures, humans as a whole have no typical names. Some human parents give their children names from other languages, such as Dwarvish or Elvish (pronounced more or less correctly), but most parents give names that are linked to their region’s culture or to the naming traditions of their ancestors. In Draconfell, Faerodorn is home to around 9 different human ethnic groups which vary greatly in looks and culture. Each ethnic group is region specific their names and culture representing that. * Oldavian: Oldavia once stretched across the entire Northwild until the Imperium annexed the majority of the land and pushed their people to the isles of the Frozen Gods which is now known as Oldavia. They are one of the 2 ethnic groups from the great Northwilds, possessing pale skin, large frames, and black or brown hair. * Skyrgan: The other Northwild ethnic group known for their ruthless brutality before being conquered by the peoples of Kalamir. Large framed with blonde, light brown, or red hair. * Qui Xian: The esoteric empire of Qui-Xian is little known to those outside their heavily fortified cities. They are a very spiritual and advanced nation in a constant state of civil war amongst it’s many noble houses. They have yellowish-bronze skin, dark colored eyes, black hair, and smaller more slender frames, * Callothesian: The birthplace of mankind was upon the gorgeous emerald island of Callothes. Still a powerful nation with a population that rivals the Imperium, they are the original Imperialistic society and first civilized human peoples. They have pale-tan complexions, a variety of hair colors, and brown or green eyes. * Anwardian: The jungles surrounding the free city of Anwardine were a rugged and brutal place for a society to evolve. The anwardians are a feared group for that exact reason. With dark brown to jet black skin tones, brown or hazel eyes, thick curly black hair, and tall muscular builds. * Al’Shari: The peoples of Yasa-Nadhira and the Great Dune Wastes are holders of ancient technologies and magics. Their culture is deep and beautiful with many fascinating rituals and celebrations. The Al’Shari have dusky brown skin, dark eyes, and thick black hair. * Venusian: Also known as the gypsy nomads, the Venusian have never truly had their own lands. They are nomadic following the migrations of animals or trade. The Venusians range from dark brown to tan skin tones, brown or black hair, dark eyes, and smaller builds. * Gallosian: The warriors of Gallos were the first humans to ever be documented in Dwarven culture. The Gallosian once roamed what is modern day Mytheria and are one of the oldest human civilizations known. They have olive skin, black hair, grey or green eyes, and muscular stocky builds. * Kalamiri: The first Empire of humans besides Callothes was Kalamir, and the Kalamiri people were a valient, intelligent lot with a very complex society. They have tan to light brown skin, brown to black hair, always have brown eyes, and have a wide range of builds. ' ' ' '''